Jealous Ike is Jelous
by shinju-kun
Summary: This is why Ike doesn't let Marth meet his partners...XD IkexPit fluff. Some Marth attempting to molest Pit. Enjoi. IDK what happened towards the end...Word won't fix it...*scratches head*


Ike had always known Marth does certain things to just piss him off and he had lived through it since childhood, but there is absolutely one thing Ike wouldn't let Marth screw with-relationships. His new relationship anyway. In the past, Ike had dated a few girls but due to Marth being around _without_ hardly any _clothes_ on, the girls had paid more attention to Marth than to actually Ike, therefore, causing the breakup. After confronting Marth, and almost pounding him into the ground, the older bluenette merely said, "It was an accident-honest!"

The two were college mates along with childhood friends, and had a special bond, so they roomed together. The only downside to this was that Marth would always screw with him at the wrong time-seemingly. Though, Ike knew Marth better and knew he was doing this on purpose. The last straw had been drawn when Ike got his first boyfriend. Yes, Ike had a boyfriend. He was bisexual, though he was often in denial about actually being gay, and Marth noticed this as well. Anyway, back to the story, Ike had gone out and gotten himself an angel for a boyfriend, and his name was Pit. At first he was skeptical about being in a relationship with a pure angel but after a few days, he knew he had made the right decision.

Ike had invited Pit to their dorm to hang out for a little while and told him he was going to the building next door to get some lunch. The angel had agreed to stay and turned on some Vocaloid songs, lying down on Ike's comfortable bed. He noticed the other bed, indicating another roommate. Pit had never heard Ike talk about his roommate and he wondered why. Shrugging, he lied back onto the bed and hummed along to the tune of Tsugai Kogarashi.

Pit was about to get the answer to his question.

Marth walked in and noticed the small figure lying on Ike's bed and smirked. So, Ike had gotten another toy for him to mess with huh? Oh, Ike would sure kill him for this, as would his own boyfriend Roy, but he just couldn't resist. He walked in and sat down next to the figure, making him sit up.

"Oh, are you Ike's roommate?" His cheery voice almost sang out.

"That I am. May I ask for your name?"

"I'm Pit Hiroshima! What's yours?" He chirped, holding out his hand.

"I'm Marth Lowell; it's very nice to meet you." The bluenette murmured, taking his hand to kiss it.

Pit giggled and was going to pull his hand away when he was gently pulled to Marth and a dangerous one inch away from his mouth.

"Uhhh…" was all the angel could manage.

The older smirked and made crawling motions with his fingers up Pit's leg and to his upper thigh, making Pit gasp slightly and tense up, his cheeks also turning pink.

"You know you're really cute, I'm surprised Ike hasn't done anything with you yet."

Marth placed his lips against Pit's neck and slid his hand against the inside of Pit's thigh, dangerously close to Pit's crotch.

"We-well, we've only been going out f-for a few weeks…" He stuttered, not liking where this was headed.

"And why haven't I heard anything about this?" He asked, slowly dragging his tongue across the smooth skin.

The angel moaned and he replied weakly. "I-I don't know…pl-please…Marth…I-I can't…I have Ike…"

"Sure you can, he won't mind." Marth began making a light trail of butterfly kisses up his neck, and to his cheek.

"N-no…please…stop…Ike...help..." the little angel whispered as an attempt to call for  
help.

Marth smirked and held his cheeks, leaning in slowly, smirking  
brighter when the angel was frozen.

At that moment Ike came in with two trays containing their food.  
"Okay I hope you like-"

He was cut short as he saw the scene before him. Marth was hovering  
above his boyfriend and about to kiss him at that! Like in an anime,  
anger had turned into background fire that was enveloping him.  
Setting the food down on the floor, he yanked Marth away and turned  
him around, about to punch him when he said,

"You know what Roy will  
do when he finds out, right?"

Ike growled and murmured in his death voice, "If you ever touch him  
again, I swear I will kill you."

Then he literally and easily threw him out the door, slamming it shut.  
Quickly tending to the angel he sat him up and asked, "He didn't do  
anything to you, did he?"  
"we-well...he only did this…" pit murmured, showing what Marth had  
done to him.  
"That bastard...he's going to die later. Nothing else though, right?"  
Pit shook his head. 

"Okay, good." Ike sighed and seated himself next to the angel, bringing  
the small angel in a warm hug and he murmured into his glossy brown locks, "I'm so, so sorry, Pit. That's the reason why I didn't want you near him…"

"Does he always do this?"

"No, other times he'll just embarrass me somehow…"

"Well, it's okay, Ike. He didn't do anything worse though, if it helps."

Ike chuckled. "Yeah, that's a little reassuring, thank you Pit, my sweet angel."

He tilted Pit's head back and kissed him gently. The brunette hummed and wrapped his arms around Ike's neck, kissing back.

"So, how about some lunch?"

Pit's eyes lit up. "Yes, please!"

"Oh, please Roy, don't do this!" Marth begged, banging on the door of his boyfriend.

"Go _away_ Marth! After what I heard you almost do to Pit, I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses! You had _no right_ to do that! So go away!"

"Roy, please?"

"No! I said go away before I kick your ass!"

Marth sighed but pretended to go away, really hiding beside the door. After a few seconds Roy opened the door and stuck his head out, looking around.

"Damn, I hope I didn't hurt him too much…"

He was going to close the door when someone grabbed him by the collar and threw him back against the opposite wall, his arms being pinned while a knee was placed between his legs.

"Marth! What the hell!"

"How about this, I apologize to you by letting you be seme for a while. How's that sound?"

A pause but then the redhead smirked. "Alright, that means you have to do _exactly_ what I say, got it?"

Marth gulped.

"Do you want access to my room at night or not?"

Marth glared at the younger.

"Then take the deal."

Marth sighed and nodded. "Fine, whatever will make you happy."

"Now first let me go."

Marth complied.

"Now, go to my room and lay down like a good uke."

Another glared was ensued from the statement, but Marth complied, going into the room and plopping down onto the soft mattress. Roy smirked and pumped his fist in the air, silently cheering. Oh, the next few weeks were going to be sweet. Very _very_ sweet.


End file.
